1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed generally to a method and apparatus for a dual platen molding machine. More particularly, the invention is directed to a dual platen molding machine configured to produce pre-insulated structural building panels configured with vertical support members, among other aspects.
2. Related Art
Various types of molding machines for production of pre-manufactured building components such as insulated building panels typically are produced in rather limited stackable configurations. Some of these building components may include expandable polystyrene foam (EPS). The EPS material may provide thermal insulating properties to a degree related to the thickness of the EPS material.
Since these currently available insulated building components are often of relatively small size, multiple building components may be required to create a vertical dimension in the height of a wall, which may require extra installation time and costs.
To date, the molding machines that have been constructed to produce these types of insulated building components are configured to produce these relatively small limited building panels, and the molding machines are usually based on relatively expensive technology to operate and maintain such as hydraulics, for example. The molding machines that currently exist typically produce a single panel per molding cycle, which is a significant production throughput constraint. Moreover, the configuration of the currently available molding machines does not permit construction of insulated panels with building construction aids such as for electrical wiring; nor do the molding machines typically provide for inter-panel structural support members and related features. In addition, the safety features for operators of a molding machine for producing the insulated building panels have been rather limited.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method and apparatus that provides for construction of more than one pre-insulated building panel of increased size with improved features to reduce installation costs and time, while providing improved structural integrity to the resulting wall.